Just one Kiss
by Amy-Lee Ryu-jin
Summary: Obwohl ich dich liebe oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ich bin die Versuchung, die dich zu Verbotenem verführt." Zwei Liebende, die sich nahe sind und einander doch nicht haben dürfen. Ein Kuss gegen ein Leben. R


Titel: Just one Kiss

Autor: Amy-Lee Ryu-jin

Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur die Dinge, die ihr noch nicht kennt. Der Rest gehört JK Rowling

Summary_: „__Obwohl ich dich liebe oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ich bin die Versuchung, die dich zu Verbotenem verführt."_ Zwei Liebende, die sich nahe sind und einander doch nicht haben dürfen. Ein Kuss gegen ein Leben. R&R

Widmung: Meiner kleinen süßen Zwillingsschwester – danke, dass du dir die Arbeit gemacht hast, zu versuchen, in meinen etwas chaotischen Versuch Sinn hineinzubekommen.

!WICHTIG!

Hi ihr,

ich bin neu auf und das hier ist – nach einiger Zeit des passiven Lesens- mein erster Versuch, auch einmal etwas zu schreiben. Also seid nicht zu streng mit mir... ;-)

Zur Story:

Meine Beta-Leserin hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass einiges an dieser Geschichte unverständlich ist, wenn man nicht weiß, worum es geht. Deswegen hier eine kleine Einleitung – es hätte einfach nicht gepasst, in der relativ kurzen Story so viel zu erklären.

Euch wird höchstwahrscheinlich auffallen, dass die Charaktere keine Namen haben und auch anderweitig nicht erkennbar ist, um wen es sich handelt. Um genau zu sein, spielt es nicht einmal an einem bekannten Ort der Zaubererwelt. Das war Absicht so, da ich der Meinung bin, dass es besser passt, einige Dinge nicht so detailliert zu beschreiben. Ich bin mir selbst nicht so sicher, wer das eigentlich ist, von dem ich da geschrieben habe, die Idee ist einfach so entstanden. Der eine von beiden jedoch ist klar an (einen etwas weibichen Veela-) Draco Malfoy angelehnt und weil ich ein großer Fan von HPDM bin und das Ganze auch in Folge einiger DracoHarry FFs entstanden ist, wird der/die Zweite einfach mal Harry. Ihr könnt euch allerdings, wenn ihr wollt, auch jemand anderen vorstellen...

Zuletzt noch eine Anmerkung zum Inhalt, der – laut meiner Beta – sonst nicht zu verstehen ist. WARNUNG: Wenn ihr das lest, könntet ihr eventuell auf das Ende schließen, also ist es euch überlassen, ob ihr das wollt.

Draco ist hier so eine Art Veela. Er ist wunderschön, stark, intelligent etc. und hat die gleiche Wirkung auf Menschen, wie sie auch Veelas haben. Außerdem gehört auch er zu einem „Gefährten", den er erkennt und von dessen Liebe er dann abhängig ist. Dieser Partner ist – oh Wunder – Harry. Draco würde alles tun, um Harry glücklich zu machen und wenn sich sein Freund etwas wünscht, erfüllt er es ihm. Ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass auf ihm eine Art Fluch lastet, der ihn umbringt, sollte er einem Menschen zu nahe kommen oder ihn „intim" berühren. Das heißt im Klartext, küsst er seinen Partner, verliert er dafür sein Leben.

So, ihr habt es geschafft. Noch ganz viele liebe Grüße,

Amy-Lee Ryu-jin

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Just one Kiss

Voller Glückseligkeit wirbele ich mit dir durch den Saal, tanze zu der schönsten Musik, die man sich vorstellen kann. Ich fühle, wie ich mich anmutig drehe, spüre die neidischen Blicke auf meinem Körper.

Doch neben dir sehe ich alt und hässlich aus. Mit deiner dir und eurer Familie angeborenen Eleganz und diesem Haar siehst du aus wie ein Engel. Lang und blond fließt es deinen Rücken hinab, reflektiert das Licht. Nicht wie Gold glänzt es - nein, dafür ist es viel zu hell. Es gibt keine passende Bezeichnung für diese Vollkommenheit. Wie Wasser perlt es herab und stahlt, als ob ein Stern es berührt hätte.

In solchen Momenten frage ich mich oft, womit ich dich verdient habe. Du bist makellos, besitzt eine so allumfassende Schönheit, dass alles um dich herum mit dir zu leuchten und zu funkeln beginnt.

Lächelnd liegt dein Blick auf mir. Ich kann nicht anders, lasse mich einfach fallen. Mir ist klar, dass das das dümmste ist, was ich machen kann. Deine Reinheit - so fern von allen menschlichen Verfehlungen - die jetzt auch in deinen Augen leuchtet, macht mich schwach. Wenige Menschen sehen dich längere Zeit so genau an. Ich bin die einzige, die bereit ist, den Preis dafür zu zahlen.

Mein Atem wird immer leiser, mein Herz wird schwer, doch ich kann mich, trotz dass es mir schwarz vor Augen wird, nicht von dem Silber deiner Iris lösen. So hell, so strahlend, so wunderschön. Auch die hellen und dunklen Tupfen, die diese Vollkommenheit scheinbar unterbrechen, spiegeln doch nur deine Neugierde und Vielschichtigkeit wider.

Obwohl ich kaum von dieser Schönheit lassen kann, wandert mein Blick weiter zu deinen hellen Wimpern und den sehr feinen, geschwungenen Augenbrauen. Leicht schräg weisen sie auf deine zierliche Nase hin.

Endlich, endlich komme ich bei deinen Lippen zum Stehen. Sanft und zart sind sie und leicht geöffnet. Ich bemerke, wie du unter dieser Musterung schneller atmest.

Oh, wie sich mein Herz danach verzehrt, sie nur einmal mit den meinen zu berühren. Aber ich weiß, dass es uns unmöglich ist, uns näher als beim Tanzen zu kommen. Die Berührung unserer Körper zur Musik ist alles, was uns gewährt ist. Du bist zu fragil, um etwas anderes zu verkraften. Vor langer Zeit schon hast du mir das erzählt, von dem Fluch eurer Art. Stärke und Schönheit habt ihr bekommen, doch so viel mehr habt ihr verloren. Obwohl eure Seele nach eurem Partner schreit, ihr vor Sehnsucht fast umkommt, könnt ihr keinem Menschen körperlich nahe kommen, ohne dafür einen schrecklichen Preis zu bezahlen. Ein Kuss gegen ein Leben. Was für eine Verschwendung all dieser Perfektion, wenn du mich fragst. Was nützt es euch, so hübsch zu sein, wenn ihr euer Glück trotzdem nicht findet?

Nicht viele der eurigen verlieren ihr Herz an einen meiner Brüder und Schwestern, aber diejenigen, die es tun, sind zu einer hoffnungslosen Liebe, einem Leben in Einsamkeit und bangem, aber letztendlich doch unnutzem, Hoffen verdammt. Denn es gibt nicht viele Männer und Frauen, die ein Zusammensein ohne sich wirklich jemals nahe sein zu können akzeptieren. Sie wissen gar nicht, was sie mit euch und eurer Liebe aufgeben.

Deine Blicke, die Berührung deiner Hände, das alles ist wie der Himmel für mich. Dein ganzes Selbst schreit nach mir, für dich bin ich alles auf der Welt. So viel, was du mir auch ohne Küsse und Sex, ja sogar ohne Worte sagen kannst. Was du mir in jedem Moment, in dem sich unsere Blicke treffen, sagst. Ich sehe deine Liebe, ich sehe deine Sehnsucht. Und doch frage ich mich jeden Tag auf das Neue, wieso du gerade mich erwählt hast.

Mich. Mich hässlichen, tollpatschigen, dummen Mensch. Was habe ich Besonderes? Was habe ich, was jemandem wie dir gefallen könnte? Ich bin schwach, so schwach. Ich weiß, wie sehr auch du jeden Augenblick dagegen ankämpfst, meine Lippen einfach auf deine zu ziehen. Dich der Sehnsucht hinzugeben. Aber deine innere Stärke hält dich davon ab.

Nur ich, ich kann dem nichts entgegen setzen. Obwohl ich dich liebe oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ich bin die Versuchung, die dich zu Verbotenem verführt. Du wirst dich mir nicht widersetzen.

Und ich will dich, ich will dich so sehr, dass es schmerzt. Es gibt nichts in mir, was sich mit deinem Inneren vergleichen lässt. Ich bin schwach und sehne mich so nach dir...

Immer noch gleiten wir über die Tanzfläche, bewegen uns zu auf und ab wogender Musik. Eine Drehung, ein paar Schritte um den anderen herum. Es ist so schön, hier mit dir. Das Orchester scheint mir zuzustimmen, langsam aber stetig steigert es sich, wird immer lauter in einem mitreißenden Crescendo. Ich komme dir unmerklich näher, drücke mich an dich. Zwar bemerke ich das angstvolle Weiten deiner Augen, aber auch ein unterdrücktes Sehnen darin. Ein Spiegel deiner Seele.

Du setzt mir nichts entgegen, wie auch? Dein einziges Streben ist es, mich glücklich zu machen. Dafür wurdest du geboren. Und mein Sinn ist, der Mittelpunkt deines Lebens zu sein, dich, ja, auszufüllen, zufrieden zu machen. Wenigstens einmal möchte ich dich den Rausch einer richtigen Berührung fühlen lassen.

Mit meinen Augen immer noch auf deinen Lippen verweilend kommt mein Kopf wie von selbst auf dich zu. Langsam, sachte. Immer weiter. Der Walzer endet mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schlussakkord und die Welt steht still, als sich unsere Lippen das erste Mal treffen. Weich fühlen sich deine an, so unglaublich weich. Unsere Augen schließen sich genießerisch, während mein Herz mir bis zum Hals klopft. Du seufzt leise. Es ist ein so wunderbares Gefühl.

Jetzt bewege ich mich auf dir, streiche sanft über deinen Mund. All meine Liebe und all meine Zärtlichkeit lege ich in diesen unbeschreiblichen Moment, will dich gleichzeitig beruhigen - dir deine Angst nehmen - und deine Seele zum Singen bringen. Du genießt es genauso wie ich, ich spüre es. Spüre dich überall.

Dann öffnen wir beide gleichzeitig wieder unsere Lider. Mit einer nie gekannten Intensität schaust du mich an. Reine Liebe in deinen so wunderschönen Augen. Sie scheinen noch mehr zu leuchten, als das gegen meine Lippen gemurmelte _"Ich liebe dich"_ deinen Mund verlässt. Ich erschaudere. _"Ich liebe dich auch"._

Jetzt siehst du mich voller Wehmut an, voller unerfüllbarer Sehnsucht. Alles an dir beginnt zu strahlen, wird immer heller. Ein entsetzlicher Gedanke kommt mir in den Sinn, Erinnerungen an das eine Gespräch über die Art unserer Beziehung fluten mein Denken. _"Nein!",_ stoße ich gepresst hervor. Ich will dich an mich ziehen, dich für immer festhalten, nicht gehen lassen. Doch du lächelst mir nur zu und weichst vor meinen zitternden Händen zurück.

_"Danke",_ kommt es gehaucht über deine Lippen, dann bist du verschwunden. _"Danke"_ - ein Wort das so viel bedeuten kann. Dann verstehe ich und Wellen des Schmerzes schlagen über mir zusammen, als ich tränenüberströmt zu Boden sinke. Das nächste Lied beginnt.


End file.
